Jueves
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: songfic basado en el manga 423 y la cancion jueves o 11 de marzo de la oreja de van gogh


_Bleach pertenece a Kubo, mi intimo amigo xDD, pero Ichigo, Byakuya y Grimmjow son mios y hago lo que kiero con ellos 1313...la cancion es de la oreja de van gogh...T.T cuando lei el 423 estaba escuchando esta cancion y casi muero_

_

* * *

_

**Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista  
si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
tendria el valor, de cruzar el vagon  
y preguntarte quien eres.**

No puedo evitar pensar ¿Quien eres Kurosaki Ichigo, para tenerme de esta manera?. Ha pasado un mes y todavia no te despiertas, he pasado un mes aqui a tu lado, cuando yo deberia estar en la sociedad de almas, pero sabes que soy testaruda y con suerte Yuzu me ha apartado de tu lado para comer, al igual que Orihime, ella tampoco se a apartado de ti.

Suspiro al saber como mis pensamiento se centran en ti, bajo la mirada hasta mis manos que estan en mi regazo jugando con un lapiz que tome sin darme cuenta, vuelvo a posar mis vista en ti - _despierta Ichigo - _ruego en mi interior, me exaspera verte ahi sin hacer nada - _te necesito - _vuelvo a suspirar y esta vez fijo mis ojos a mi acompañante que esta sentada a tu lado; no puedo evitar compararme con ella, su cabellera larga que brilla de un color intenso gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtran por tu ventana, dandole un aspecto de deidad y a la vez inocente. Su cuerpo proporcionado, es alta y a la vez voluptuosa, cualquier chico la querria a su lado. Quizas si solo fuera un poco mas como ella...

De pronto la veo pegar un saltito y sus ojos grisaceos brillan con el mismo anhelo que yo, al parecer quieres despertar, ya que tus parpados tiemblan. Me quedo estatica en mi lugar con miedo a que cualquier movimiento pueda frenarte y decidas seguir durmiendo, siento que Orihime abre la puerta a mi lado y da aviso de que te estas despertando

**Te sientas enfrente**  
**y ni te imaginas,**  
**que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,**  
**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**  
**se inundan mis pupilas.**

Orihime se siente avergonzada por que es la unica en gritar, pero no sabe que yo tambien estuve a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque mis emociones se agolparon en mi garganta, creando un nudo, que no pude deshacer

Son tantas y tan diferentes, primero siento alivio de que por fin has abierto los ojos, despues un poco de nostalgia al ver en tu mirada que ya te estas dando cuenta que tus poderes estan desapareciendo, luego alegria ya que haras tu sueño realidad, seras normal, pero de a poco ese sentimiento va cambiando a algo que no he querido reconocer...tristeza, ya que no volveremos a ser compañeros de batallas o mas bien ya no seremos esos amigos con una complicidad unica, que muchos dicen que es amor...hasta yo lo creo

**De pronto me miras**  
**te miro y suspiras**  
**yo cierro los ojos**  
**tu apartas la vista**  
**apenas respiro**  
**me hago pequeñita**  
**y me pongo a temblar**

Despues de explicarte que ocurria en ti, tu sales con que ya lo sabias, me sorprendes, pero si no lo hicieras no serias el Ichigo que conosco, bajas la vista y puedo percibir algo en ti, pero no logro saber que cosa es, ya que sabes disimularlo bien y desvias mi atencion diciendo que quieres salir.

Voy detras tuyo, viendo tu espalda, has crecido desde el primer encuentro, quien iba a pensar que un chico humano como tu iba a transformar mi mundo de esta manera, quiero alcanzarte y caminar a tu lado, pero en este punto creo que me es imposible.

**y asi pasan los dias, de lunes a viernes**  
**como las golondrinas del poema de Becker**  
**de estacion a estacion de frente tu y yo**  
**ahi viene el silencio**

Nadie habla, te has dado cuenta que ya no puedes sentir ningun reiatsu, me veo reflejada en tus ojos, es mi idea o parecen que estan temblando, quizas ya te diste cuenta que pronto desaparecere de tu vista. Afonia . Soy la primera en pronunciar lo obvio, ¿este sera nuestro adios Ichigo?

**De pronto me miras**  
**te miro y suspiras**  
**yo cierro los ojos**  
**tu apartas la vista**  
**apenas respiro**  
**me hago pequeñita**  
**y me pongo a temblar**

Creo que tanto mangas que lei en mi estadia en este mundo me esta afectando, desear que te gires hacia mi y me declares un amor prohibido como en los mangas es un pensamiento un tanto estupido de mi parte, mi corazón da un brinco al sentir tu mirada posada solo en mi y me siento un tanto nerviosa

**Y entonces ocurre**  
**despiertan mis labios**  
**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**  
**supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta**  
**y me quiero morir**

- Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo - hice uso de todo mi temple Kuchiki para no tartamudear, ni deshacerme en llanto, mis piernas tiemblan y otra vez ese nudo se cuela en mi garganta. Me hablas y debo decir algo estupido para que este momento no sea tan sentimental, ni a ti ni a mi nos viene tanta cursileria, quizas solo en mis fantasias

**pero el tiempo se para**  
**y te acercas diciendo**  
**yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos**  
**cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**

Me acerco a ti en forma involuntaria, se forma una especie de mundo donde solo estamos tu y yo, no quiero mirarte, es que no puedo forzar una sonrisa, no todavia y otra vez nace un silencio, pero esta vez es un silencio que me permite aferrarme a ti unos momentos mas. No me arrepeinto de nada y espero que tu tampoco, aunque quizas solo quizas me arrepienta de no haberte dicho lo que siento, pero te vendre a ver, te lo prometo

**Y ya estamos llegando**  
**mi vida a cambia**  
**un dia especial este 11 de marzo**  
**me tomas la mano llegamos a un tunel**  
**que apaga la luz**

Diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor - solo logro responder - esta bien - mientras intento levantar mi rostro con una sonrisa, como mi ultimo adios, pero es en vano, al parecer no soy tan buena actriz.

Esta es nuestra despedida, es tan improvisada y fugaz como cuando nos conocimos. Te mueves intranquilo, quizas ya no me veas y levanto mi rostro asustada de no harte dicho nada mas, quizas no con palabras, pero nos entendemos perfectamente a traves de nuestras miradas. Me sobrecogo al saber que tienes tus ojos clavados en los mios, todavia puedes verme y me armo de valor para decirte lo que siento, dejando de lado cuaquier pensamiento de deber, solo pensando en mi en una forma un tanto egoista.

Separo mis labios para expresarte lo que tengo escondido aqui en mi pecho, pero me interrumpes agradeciendome, que tonto eres, soy yo la que debe agradecerte

- Ichi...- creo que ya es muy tarde ¿no?, ya que estas taciturno mirando a la nada, yo no me he ido de tu lado todavia, suspiro y sonrio, miro hacia donde estan nuestros amigos y les hago una señal para que no digan nada, sera nuestro pequeño secreto. Pero solo por hoy quiero comportame como una adolecente y dejarme llevar, solo me gustaria que pudieras sentirlo Ichigo

**Te encuentro la cara**  
**gracias a mis manos**  
**me vuelvo valiente**  
**y te beso en los labios**  
**dices que me quieres**  
**y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazon**

**- **Hasta siempre...Ichigo - susurre al separar mis labios de los de él...

* * *

_Bien es un poco tarde para hacer esto, per es q no keria kedarme con las ganas, tiene una cuantas faltas de ortografia pero es q soy horrible con eso de los tildes, y tambien se que esta lleno de ,,, pero estaba apurada...ustedes saben estoy de ninja en el pc ya q mis papis andan x ahi merodeando y ni sikiera lo he vuleto a leer y las ideas estan creo q un poco desordenadas y no estoy conforme con la narracion, pero debo subirlo hoy q ando con las ganas y too eso o sino esto nunca vera la luz..._

_Aparte vieron el manga esta semana? ya quiero q aparesca Rukia...y la Orihime es idol? mientras no se meta con Ichi too bm_


End file.
